


On This New York City Christmas (Traditions X)

by Eicartgeorge



Series: 25 Days of Stydia Christmas [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicartgeorge/pseuds/Eicartgeorge
Summary: Lydia is hosting Christmas dinner for the first time with the entire family (Scott and Kira included). It's a season of changes for everyone.Final chapter (at least for now) in the Traditions series.Title comes from "A New York City Christmas"





	On This New York City Christmas (Traditions X)

**Author's Note:**

> This one was posted really late, but it was posted on the 24th (for me) so that's all that matters! 
> 
> **I couldn't find what Mrs. Finch's first name was, so I just made one up. If she was given a first name, let me know!

Lydia always prided herself in throwing the best parties in Beacon Hills.

 

But she wasn't in Beacon Hills anymore and it had been quite a few years since she had thrown a party.

 

It didn't help that Christmas had the worst timing imaginable. Her girls had parties of their own to go to, presents to buy for those parties, and rehearsals for their elementary school play they were all in. Aside from the normal hustle and bustle of the holidays, Lydia had gotten a promotion (along with a substantial raise), and the family had just moved.

 

She and Stiles had been contemplating a move to the city for several years, and had been saving up for it for twice as long (they just weren't sure what they were saving for). It would put them closer to work and they wouldn't have to drive...they could (and did!) sell the car!

 

The move was an adjustment on all of them. They now lived in a five bedroom apartment as opposed to a three bedroom house, and the girls were going to have to change schools in January.

 

It didn't help that their old house still hadn't sold either. Lydia spoke to the realtor at least once a day. The latest offer seemed promising, but it was still all very stressful.

 

“Are you okay?” Lydia asked her husband as he hung up the phone with a dazed expression.

 

“Uh...that was my dad.”

 

“He's not coming?” Lydia tried not to sound frustrated. She'd had a hard enough time getting people to commit to their Christmas/housewarming party.

 

“Uh...no...he's still coming...he's just...he's bringing someone with him.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“Who?”

 

“Do you remember our old biology teacher?”

 

“Mrs. Finch?” Stiles nodded. “You're dad's dating a werewolf?!”

 

“Don't judge... I married a banshee.”

 

Lydia smiled. “Obviously, I'm not judging..I just never pegged him for a guy who would go for the supernatural.” Lydia observed Stiles's reaction. “Hey...what's going on?”

 

Stiles shook his head. “It's nothing. It's just... it must be serious if he's bringing her here so they can spend Christmas together.” He sighed. “It's just weird.”

 

Lydia nodded. “Hey, remember when he dated my mom?”

 

“I try not to,” Stiles quipped.

 

* * *

 

Lydia opened the door to her building, letting her girls go in first as she followed them with their younger brother on her hip.

 

“Hi, Randall!” the three girls chorused to the doorman.

 

“Hey kids! I got you something!”

 

He pulled out four small gift bags, and handed one to each of the children, calling them by name. “Rorie, Mia, Clara, and...” he handed the last one to Lydia. “Mr. Noah.”

 

“Awe, kids...what do you say?”

 

“Thank you, Randall!”

 

They'd only lived in the apartment for a little over a month, but Randall had taken the time to learn each of the kids' names (and even tell the difference between the identical twins-sometimes even on a good day Stiles and Lydia still had issues with that.)

 

“Oh, you're welcome! Merry Christmas! Do you have any fun plans?”

 

“We're having family over,” Lydia told him. “They're coming in from out of town, and this is the first Christmas that I'm hosting everyone. It's been stressful. I couldn't have picked a worse year to make it my first.”

 

“Oh, I'm sure you'll do great.”

 

“Do you have plans for Christmas?” Lydia asked him.

 

“I'll be here.”

 

“Well, not all day. There's somebody else who has the night shift.”

 

“Well, that's true.”

 

“If you want, you can stop by our place. We'd love to have you, “ Lydia told him sincerely.

 

“I'll think about it! That's very kind of you.”

 

“Bye Randall!” the girls said as they ran to the elevator, all three trying to be the first to hit the button.

 

“Okay, don’t freak out,” Stiles told his wife as soon as she walked into the apartment.

 

“Why would you say that? If you say ‘don’t freak out’ that means that there’s a reason to freak out.”

 

“Your mom just called.”

 

“Why would she call you?”

 

“Uh...because we’re besties?” Lydia raised an eyebrow. “And…because you didn’t answer your phone.”

 

“What?” she reached for her phone and Stiles grabbed their son from her arms before she dropped him.

 

“Hey, little man!” he cooed before kissing his cheek and then setting him down so that he could play.

 

“Oh monkey sticks!” Lydia exclaimed. “My phone was on silent! She called me three times. What did she need?”

 

“She’s coming in after all…and she couldn’t find a hotel room…so she asked if she could stay here… and I told her yes.”

 

“You _what_?!”

 

“She’s your mom! What else was I going to say?”

 

“You say ‘No!’ We don’t have the guest room set up yet. Where’s she going to sleep?”

 

“Well…I guess she could sleep in Clara’s room and then Clara can sleep with us?”

 

“Clara? The last time she slept with us we both woke up with bruises.” Lydia groaned, “And she’s going to micromanage everything I’m doing.”

 

“I’m sure Clara won’t care.”

 

"Not Clara. My mom.”

 

“Oh…” Stiles sighed. “I’m sorry…it’s just…if I told your mom ‘No’ she’d hate me again.”

 

“She hasn’t hated you in like 10 years.”

 

“And I’d like to keep that streak."

 

Lydia took a deep breath. “Well, while we’re at it…I invited Randall to Christmas dinner.”

 

“Randall? I love that guy!”

 

“He gave the kids gift cards for Christmas. They _had_ to open them in the elevator.”

 

“How much was on them?”

 

“$25 each.”

 

“Well, that’s really nice.”

 

“I know, right?” Lydia sighed. “When is my mom supposed to be here?”

 

“Oh, I already told you.”

 

“No, you didn’t.”

 

“Oh…are you sure? Because I could have sworn I-“

 

“Stiles!”

 

Stiles gulped. “Tomorrow.” Lydia stared blankly at her husband. “Lydia?”

 

“I’m sorry….I thought you just said that you agreed to let my mother stay here starting tomorrow.”

 

“Please still love me.”

 

  


* * *

  


Christmas Eve finally came. Natalie had already been there for two days and Stiles and Lydia were both waking up sore.

 

Lydia came into the living room where Natalie was holding her grandson in her lap.

 

“Hey, mom,” Lydia addressed her mother. “Tonight, how about you sleep with Clara in our room and we’ll take her bed. You know…just so we can get things ready for Santa."

 

“Oh, I remember when you believed in Santa.”

 

Lydia rolled her eyes as her phone began to ring. “So you’re good with that, yeah?” she asked, then looked to see who was calling. Without letting her mother answer her, she put the phone to her ear. “Hello.”

 

“Oh, Stiles,” Natalie said when Stiles walked into the room.

 

“Yes?” he asked as he stopped dead in his tracks to look at his mother-in-law.

 

“Are you going to put out any extra seating for all of your guests?”

 

“No,” Stiles said with a straight face. “The plan was that we were going to all live like Sims and eat on the toilet.”

 

“What?” Natalie asked with a disgusted look on her face.

 

“I'm kidding. Yes, someone is dropping off another table tonight.”

 

“Oh, good!”

 

Lydia hung up the phone, and looked at Stiles. “Lyds?”

 

“That was the realtor.”

 

“What happened?” Stiles asked worriedly.

 

Lydia shook her head, almost in shock. “They accepted our offer.”

 

“What?” Stiles asked with wide eyes,

 

“They accepted it! We finally sold the house!” Lydia closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck before kissing him, with no thought to her mother being in the room.

 

Natalie slowly covered Noah's eyes.

 

* * *

 

Lydia was up early on Christmas Day to start cooking. The kids opened their presents from Santa before the rest of the crew got there.

 

When the first guests arrived, Rorie was the first to the door.

 

“Grandpa!” she yelled, alerting the entire home to the new arrival. Mia, Clara, and Noah all ran into the room to give their grandpa hugs.

 

“Lydia!” Lydia heard her name and looked up at the woman who'd just walked into her house.

 

“Mrs. Finch!”

 

“Oh, call me Marian, please.”

 

“Okay...Marian.” Lydia said hesitantly.

 

“You have such a beautiful family,” Marian told her. “Where's Stiles?”

 

“Oh. He's trying to figure out how to put the new table together....Actually....come to think of it, Dad, you may want to head in there.”

 

“I'm on it,” the Sheriff smiled before walking away.

 

“Alright, I am here to help you with anything you need, Lydia,” Marian offered. “Just put me to work.”

 

* * *

 

“Need some help?”

 

“Dad!” Stiles stood up from the pile of wood and screws that was supposed to be a table to give his father a hug. “Yes,” he told his father when he pulled away. “I desperately need help. I'm having flashbacks to when Lydia and I tried to put a dollhouse together.”

 

“Oh yeah? How'd that go?”

 

“We gave up and spent the rest of the night planning a Disney World vacation to surprise them with on Christmas Day. Then we returned the dollhouses.”

 

“Gotcha.”

 

Stiles handed the screwdriver over. “They asked if I wanted someone to set it up for me. I was stupid and told them no.”

 

“Well, that's what I'm here for.”

 

“I hate that you just traveled all this way and now I'm putting you to work instead of letting you spend time with the kids.”

 

“Well...that's actually sort of something I wanted to talk to you about.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah...umm....I'm going to retire soon, and I'm thinking about getting out of Beacon Hills when I do.”

 

“Where would you go?”

 

“We were thinking here...maybe not New York City _here_ , but somewhere that's only a couple of hours away.”

 

“That's great, Dad! I'm sure the girls will-wait. _We_?”

 

“Yeah...me and Marian...Mrs. Finch.”

 

“You're both moving to New York?”

 

“We would move together.”

 

“Like...at the same time?”

 

“Like into the same house.”

 

“As roommates?”

 

“Or...more than roommates.”

 

“I don't think I understand.”

 

“I think you do... Stiles...” Noah pulled out a small box and popped it open to reveal a ring inside.

 

“It's not really my style.”

 

Noah sighed, “It's not for you.”

 

Stiles finally allowed himself to admit what he knew was coming deep down. “You're proposing...”

 

“Yeah....Stiles, I...I really love this woman... and I want you to know, no one will ever replace your mother, but... she's been gone for over 20 years. I've been by myself for awhile, and I think it's time for a change.” The sheriff sighed. “I'm not asking for your permission, but I would like your blessing.”

 

Stiles was quiet for a long time before finally replying. “You deserve to be happy, Dad. That's all I've ever wanted for you...and if Mrs. Finch makes you happy, then I'm happy for you.”

 

“Thanks, son.” Noah smiled proudly as he embraced Stiles for the second time that day.

 

Stiles suddenly pulled away. “You're not doing it at Christmas dinner are you?”

 

“No, we're going to the Rockefeller Center tomorrow.”

 

“Oh! In front of the tree?!”

 

“That was the idea.”

 

Stiles thought for a moment. “Would it be weird if we showed up to skate around the same time?"

 

The older man chuckled. “I'd like that.”

 

* * *

 

 

Scott and Kira showed up a little later with their boys,(Jameson and Kyle, who were three and two) and the group all sat down to Christmas dinner.

 

“So,” Scott began, “I just wanted to tell you guys... Congratulations on this new place. It's amazing!”

 

“Thanks!” Lydia replied. “I just wish you guys were here more often. It's great for entertaining.”

 

Scott exchanged looks with Kira, “Well, actually...Kira and I are moving here. Kira got a promotion to head of sales in the New York office.”

 

“That's great!” Lydia replied enthusiastically. “I can recommend a fantastic realtor for you guys! I just wish you would have said something sooner. Our house just sold yesterday.”

 

“We know.” Kira smirked. “That's why we were late.”

 

“We're the ones who bought it.”

 

* * *

 

Later that night, after everyone had left (including Natalie who'd found a hotel room for the night) Lydia was finally able to breath a sigh of relief.

 

“So, as much as I love the holiday, I'm so glad that Christmas is over.”

 

“Me too, but you have to admit, even amidst all the stress, it was a good Christmas. My dad's getting engaged, our best friends are moving here, my _dad's_ moving closer, we sold our house, and Randall brought pie! I love pie.”

 

“It was a very good pie,” Lydia agreed, then continued, “I don't think I can deal with the stress of hosting Christmas again.”

 

“Mommy,” Mia said as she walked into the room, “We should have Nana and Grandpa over every Christmas. This was fun.”

 

Lydia plastered a smile on her face, but inside...she was screaming.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
